1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet nut unit, and more particularly, to a rivet nut unit that reduces processes and improves workability by making it possible to bore a hole in a plate and fix a rivet nut thereto simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a rivet is for fastening at least two plates of metal such as shape steels, mechanical devices, or various work-pieces, etc.
Worker makes an insertion hole in the plate which needs connecting, inserts a rivet, and fixes it thereto by using a hammer or other mechanical devices, in other words, forming a fixing head. These working processes are complicated and defect rate considerably changes with skill level of the worker because the works are done manually.
Thus, various forms of rivets are being developed nowadays to perform riveting works easily and efficiently. Among them, a rivet nut is representative.
FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D are drawings which shows the processes of installing a rivet nut in a conventional way.
Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D, a conventional rivet nut 1 comprises a flange 10 which is in contact with the upper surface of a plate 5 and a body part 20 which is integrally formed in a cylindrical shape under the flange 10 and of which the interior circumference of the lower part is worked to have screw threads.
In order to install the rivet nut 1 into a plate 5, firstly, the plate 5 needs to be perforated in the upper surface of the plate 5 by using a drill 3 to have an insertion hole 7 (FIG. 1A). Then, the rivet nut 1 is inserted into the insertion hole 7 with a riveter 30 engaged in the screw threads of the body part 20 of the rivet nut 1 (FIG. 1B).
In this state, if worker, machine or robot, etc. pull the riveter 30, the body part 20 of the rivet nut 1 is compressed in the pulling direction.
At this moment, the rivet nut 1 is fixedly installed into the plate 5 by the part of which the body part 20 is in contact with the plate 5 being expanded with the plate 5 lying between the flange 10 and the body part 20 (FIG. 1C).
Then, the riveter 30 is disengaged from the screw threads of the body part 20 and installing the rivet nut 1 into the plate 5 is completed (FIG. 1D).
As mentioned above, worker must necessarily bore an insertion hole 7 in a plate 5 by using a drill 3, before riveting in the process of riveting the plate 5 by using a rivet nut 1.
In other words, at least one plate 5 can be conveniently riveted by using a rivet nut 1, but there happen the problems of working processes increasing and workability deteriorating because the work of making an insertion hole 7 must separately be fulfilled.
Also, the conventional way of riveting contains the problem of the increase of tool purchasing cost with a drill 3 needed necessarily to bore an insertion hole 7 in a plate 5 and the reduction of productivity with the increase of time to install the rivet nut 1.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.